Accidental Confessions
by Ash003
Summary: "I love you, Klaus." I blurted out and suddenly I broke down in all kinds of emotions. I was laughing and crying all at the same time..."I love you..." I repeated in between my tears and uncomfortable laughs. I had no idea what was happening to me. "I love you, Klaus. I love you. I'm hopelessly in love with you."


**A/N: I don't watch The Originals, so I have no idea what is going on its universe. This is entirely different from both TVD/TO. Also, No Baby drama, no Haley. Just Klaroline fluff. Enjoy! :) **

**"Accidental Confessions" **

* * *

It was probably the hundredth time that I had checked my phone for any new text, any call or voice mail that I possibly had missed. Where was he tonight? I continued to wonder the same thing as the minutes went by and it was now half past midnight.

Waiting for my super secret boyfriend to call in the loneliness of my empty dorm room was getting frustrating by each day. It had been months since we decided to give it a go but to keep it a secret till we were both ready to go public. All of the lying was wearing me out but I just couldn't find it in me to come clean just yet. And the ever gentleman that my new guy was, he respected my choices. In all the craziness that prevailed around Mystic Falls, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie all dying and coming back, the travellers drama, all the crazy mess at times became too much for me to bear. He had been my support all this time. We would sneak around at a late hour, spend a day together and I would feel everytime that I was re-born. All the bad memories would be wiped out of my head and all I could remember was him. Of course, my friends here would sometimes go crazy over my disappearance but they'd get over it. I mean, its not like I was Elena, right? Nobody cared enough to call for a search party or something.

Speaking of Elena, she was out with Damon as usual. I mean, it was good for me too. At least I would be able to talk to my secret lover in the comfort of my room. Talk to him, if only he would call. Dammit.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my hands. I looked at the screen and the moment I read his name flashing on my screen, my dead heart fluttered in my chest and my stomach produced like a zillion butterflies. Why did he have so much power over me? I took a deep, long breath and hit answer...

"Hello, Caroline." His sweet, accented voice ringed like a melody in my ears. I inhaled hard again in hopes of getting whatever amount of air I could gather inside.

"Klaus" I whispered in the same tone. He didn't say anything for a few seconds and I could only imagine him with his dorky, sneakingly beautiful grin.

"Are you mad, love?" Yes. How could I forget that I was mad at him. We had made plans for last night and he never showed up. I was getting tired of the long distance, I wanted him to be near so badly.

"Well, duh!" I forced myself to react. And again, as if I could hear his grin through the phone..."We don't get to see each other for days or weeks and when finally we make plans, you ruin it. What the hell even happened, Klaus?"

"I informed you last night, Caroline. Something came up and it was rather important, love." Huh? Rather important? More than me? Now I was actually mad at him.

"Then why don't you just spend more time with the rather important thing of yours, huh Klaus?" I shot back...

"Sweetheart, please calm down and give me a chance to explain." The way he had called me 'sweetheart' got me to calm down right away. I breathed in phone, gesturing for him to speak...

"How about this..." He continued..."I take you with me this weekend, explain to you there and have you all to my keeping only, for one complete weekend?"

"Klaus, no!" I blurted out without even processing what he was asking me and if that would happen, how great it would be..."I can't go with you for the whole weekend. What would I say to everyone here?"

"You could tell them the truth. After all, I am your...what do you guys call it? Ah, boyfriend..." He mused and I couldn't help cracking a smile myself.

"You know I can't. I'm not ready yet, Klaus."

"Caroline, if you don't want people to know, I assure you that I would never ask of you to tell them. But may I just ask you one thing? What are you afraid of, love?"

I sighed..."I guess, I'm afraid of being judged and criticised. I'm not Elena, you know?"

"Now you're telling me. I always thought you are that plain old Dopplerganger..."

"No, I mean..." I continued, giving a small laugh..."Nobody ever judges Elena. She is with Damon, who is almost as bad as you..."

"Almost." He repeated. I could hear his grin again..."And he has done a lot of horrible things too..." I ignored him and went on..."He has intentionally killed Jeremy once and he gave him in possession of Enzo for him to practically kill him again. And yet nobody says anything to her when she still choses to forgive Damon and be with him? I mean look at his past, isn't it as bad as yours? And how can I forget, Elena slept with Damon the exact hour she broke up with Stefan, nobody said a thing to her. I mean, your ex's brother? Seriously? But no. And everybody was on my case for days when they found out I had sex with you. Why? I mean...this is so unfair. If Elena can be with the guy she's in love with without being judged then why can't I? Why do I have to be afraid? I mean, I have the right to be with the man I'm in love with and not worry about being criticised of making a wrong choice. This is so unfair right?"

I waited for him to laugh in my ear, amuse me for blabbing or something but all I could hear was silence at the other end. I checked my phone to see if we were still connected and sure enough we were..."Klaus?" I mouthed and still no answer..."Uh! Hello? Klaus are you there?" I asked again and this time I heard his breathing, it was like a sigh...

"I'm coming to your collage right now..."

"WHAT?" I asked surprised. It was 1 in the morning. What was he thinking? And why all of a sudden? Did I say something wrong?

"Get dressed, love..." I heard him again..."We'll leave tonight."

Leave? where? What was he talking about? Man I was so confused. I was about to ask him the same questions that I was asking myself but before I could, he spoke again..."Goodbye, Caroline. I shall see you soon, sweetheart."

"Wait, Klaus..." I couldn't finish. The line was disconnected..."Ugh!" I cursed and tried to call him again but he wasn't picking up. He was serious? He was coming? And as soon as that realisation hit me, I forgot the rest of the world. He was coming? My Klaus was coming? Right... I was this little teen age girl who liked calling her boyfriend 'hers'. Sure I was still worried about what people would think over here, but I was so excited to see him. I laid down and tried to relax. It'll take him sometime to get to Whitmore. I decided to get some sleep.

* * *

My eyes shot open when I heard the door opening. He was here. I sat down in such a rush that I didn't even look at the time. It was dark, I tried to reach for the night lamp...

"Caroline, why are you still up?" Oh no. It was Elena. How come she got back? She was staying with Damon.

"Um... I couldn't sleep. Why are you here, Elena? I thought you're spending the night with Damon?" I asked.

She sighed..."Yes! But we got in a little fight so I came back."

"Oh okay." I wanted this conversation to be over so badly that I must have acted in a completely non-caroline way, because I could see Elena staring at me totally surprised.

"You're seriously not going to ask me for any details?"

"Yeah. Uh...we'll talk in the morning, Elena. I just have a really bad headache." Oh my God...I felt my phone vibrating. I picked it up and checked it. There was a text from Klaus..._'I am waiting for you outside, Caroline.'_ He was here. What am I suppose to do now?

"Caroline?" I was startled by Elena's voice. I must've been not listening to her..."Sorry, did you say something?" I asked just to make sure.

"Caroline whats going on? I asked you if you were okay and you completely blocked me out. Why are you so tensed all of a sudden?"

I had to act calm or else she would find out. She was already getting suspicious. So I decided to give her something so she'd get off my back and I can leave..."its nothing, Elena. I met this guy in the History class. His name is...uh...Nick..." I laughed inside my head at myself. Nick? How creative, Caroline, I mocked..."So much is going on here that I just couldn't find the right time to tell you that I have been seeing this guy. But thats over now. Because he just texted me saying its over..."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Care." She came over to sit with me on my bed... I was such a terrible liar. What have I done? I've got to make her let me go..."Its okay, lena. It wasn't that serious. I just...I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay?"

I silently prayed that now she would let me go..."Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No..." This was hard..."I need to be alone right now. Don't worry, Elena. I'm alright."

"Alright." She finally gave in and I didn't want to waste another minute in fear of her changing her mind and stopping me again. I quickly grabbed my jacket and my phone and left.

* * *

I walked all the way toward the end gate of the College and there he was standing with his back to me. His black coat was complimenting his perfectly toned body. His blonde locks of hair were shining in the light just above his head. He had his arms crossed at the back. GOD, he looked so handsome even from the back. I completely forgot how angry I was at him for barging in here like that. I took a deep breath and told my inner girl to keep silent for couple of minutes so I could yell at him at first.

"YOU." I shouted from where I was as I started walking towards him. He turned around, he had the most beautiful, breathtaking smile on his face. It was so hard to resist him. I still managed to keep a straight face. I approached him quickly and not even for a second, his smile vanished.

"You know what an awkward situation you created for me by coming here? Did you know that Elena was there? Ughh! How could you just come here? And why at like 3 in the morning?" I stopped for a moment to re-collect myself..."I had to lie to her. I had to make up a stupid story about some guy named Nick, who I was dating but supposedly he had broken up with me over a text, and that I had to take a walk to clear my head." I stopped as I noticed that he still had the same goofy grin on his face. It was kind of irritating me now. I was serious, why wasn't he taking me seriously? "Stop smiling." I commanded.

And the next thing I knew, his warm, soft lips were on mine. His one hand was on my neck and the other encircled my back to bring me closer to himself. It had been weeks since I last felt his lips. It was like I was on the seventh sky. He tasted delicious. He parted his lips and I gladly provide him entrance. Our tongues danced together in such unison like two separated souls were celebrating their re-union. The moment lasted for an eternity and when he finally pulled back, I was breathless.

"This was a reassurance." He whispered..."that the guy named Nick, or to be precise Nicklaus would never breakup with you." He brought his lips closer to my ears and touched my skin, sending shivers down my spine..."And it was an answer to your earlier confession, Caroline."

My confession? What did I confess now? I was too drunk in his love, by his kiss, by his lips touching my skin and by his words that he had just breathed that he would never leave me, I couldn't think straight..."what confession?"

His hand that was on my back brought me even closer to him. There wasn't an inch in between us now, not even for the air to pass..."For the eternity that I've been alive, Caroline..." He continued with whispers in my ears..."Not a soul has made me feel this alive. For someone who has seen the whole world, I have never whitened such genuine beauty as yours. You make my dead heart beat again. You make me feel...human again." He paused and I felt his lips on my neck. His closeness was giving pleasurable goosebumps.

"I always thought of love to be a vampire's greatest weakness. I had made it forbidden on myself to love, to feel. And then you came along Caroline..." I had no idea where was he going with this, but I was enjoying his words, and his touch that I didn't care if he never stopped talking..."You changed me, love. You made me believe how beautiful and absolutely exciting love can be. And earlier tonight when it slipped out of you that you are in love with me, I felt something so extra ordinary that I cannot possibly find the right words for its description..."

It was then that I realized that I had unknowingly confessed my feelings to him. He was right, it had just slipped out of me. I didn't even know that I was in love with him. Now he had let go of my body and was standing at a distance, holding my hand. Oh how I wanted to be in his arms again. He was looking in my eyes. His eyes were sparkling with happiness, purity and I could see inside him so clearly that it almost felt like I was looking directly in his soul..."Caroline." He started again. Just the way he said my name was in itself enough to run a shiver down my back..."I didn't feel weak." Klaus brought my hand to his mouth and planted a light kiss..."I assumed love was a weakness but when I heard you say those words, all I felt was strength. I haven't felt this kind of power even when I had somebody's life on my hands and having them beg me to spare 'em. I felt this eternal power. As if your love can keep me protected. Like nothing can ever hurt me. Not the white oak stake, not even father."

He held my face with one hand..."Look at me, Caroline." And I did, I gazed in his beautiful eyes..."I love you, Caroline. I love you so much and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I am...how do you young folks say it? Madly, truly deeply, crazily in love with you." He gave me his trademark grin and while he had so much to say, I found myself dumbstruck. I always knew he loved me but...hearing the actual words had left me breathless and speechless. I could not manage the words out of me.

"Um...I...uhhh! Klaus...I just...I don't know what to say." I stammered

"Say it again..." He said in a whisper..."tell me you love me once again. Just say it once, Caroline. I want to hear it from you looking into your eyes, I want to be able to remember this beautiful face that loves me. These eyes, your sweet melodious voice. Say it, Caroline. Just once. I would gladly give up my sense of hearing and sight, because I would already have heard the most incredible words and seen the most beautiful site in the world."

The way he expressed the importance of my words to him, the brightest of smiles spread across my lips. A few hours ago, I had no idea I loved him, I didn't know how strongly I felt for him or how much I meant to the Big Bad Hybrid. But now, there was nothing I had been more assure of. I loved him, more than I had ever loved anyone..."I love you, Klaus." I blurted out and suddenly I broke down in all kinds of emotions. I was laughing and crying all at the same time..."I love you..." I repeated in between my tears and uncomfortable laughs. I had no idea what was happening to me. "I love you, Klaus. I love you. I'm hopelessly in love with you." I kept repeating and the smile on his face told me how much my words meant to him.

All at once I felt his soft lips on mine. He had secured me in his arms for another passionate kiss. Our souls were uniting at that moment. Under the bright moonlight, the wounded, tortured dead heart of the big evil was beating so fast that it didn't feel like it had been dead for over a thousand years. For that moment that are lips were connected, he was human. And I couldn't help but feel this internal satisfaction, this blissful feeling that I was the only one that had a door to his inner human, the only one who could bring his sweetest sides out. He was mine, all mine. And his every kiss told me how happy he felt just surrounding himself to me.

"Come on, love. We need to leave now." He took my hand in his as he broke the kiss. Leave, yes. I completely forgot about that...

"Wait, where are we even going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He turned around briefly to flash me his adorable dimples as he continued dragging me towards who knows where.

* * *

As soon as we left the collage, there was a limousine waiting on us just outside the gates. Soon we were seated and again I had no idea where the car was taking us. I kept asking him during the ride but everytime he shot me down with a smile. At one point I had gotten frustrated and he had to shut me up with yet another kiss. I was still debating in my head about where he possibly be taking me, and all I could chalk down to was Mystic Falls. Just then, the limo came to a halt. Our doors were opened by the chauffeur. Klaus was quickly on my side as I stepped out. He gave me a hand and I took it as he began to march with me.

It was then that I realized we were at the airport. Now I knew one thing at least, we were going somewhere out of the city. But where? "Klaus, would you please tell me now that where are you taking me? I can't just run away with you to God knows where, without even telling anyone, okay?" I tried to stay calm but it was getting frustrating.

As it had been going on, his response to my endless rant was his goofy, adorable dimpled smile. He pecked on my cheek and without uttering another word, walked me through the airport. I had finally given in and decided to let him do what he wanted to.

After the entire airport formalities and procedures, which I found very surprising that he didn't do with compulsion and rather did it in the most human way, we were on a bus that meant to take us to our plane. I didn't even know which airline we were travelling from. Soon enough, our bus stopped and we got out to walk a few more steps towards the plane. It was then that I saw it was a huge private jet and I was in awe of how much Klaus had thought this through. Surely it couldn't have been done in a few hours?

I was then led by him up the stairs and as I stepped in, I felt like I was on board of a luxurious flying 5-star Hotel room. The room that held the entrance seemed to be a living room. It had a mini bar at the right end corner that contained really expensive champagne. There were two very comfortable recliners and the entire room was decorated with fancy paintings. The living room also held another door. I walked in to open that door and it took me in a bedroom. A luxurious bed secured its position in the middle, having two night stands on either sides. The sheets clearly felt like pure silk. There was a small library in one corner of the room, beside it, there was a large love seat. The bedroom also had an attach bath. The bath tub seemed to be of the size of a jacuzzi. The wash basin at one end was made of glass. On the wall, there was a large mirror. I stopped by it to look at my reflection and to mock at myself over how inconveniently dressed I was for this luxurious air craft. I saw Klaus through the mirror looking at me with the same familiar smile...

"Does my lady approves?" He asked. I turned around and walked towards him. I held him by his shoulders, placing a gentle peck on his lips..."She definitely approves." I smiled.

He took my hand once again and walked me back in the living room. "Are you finally going to tell me where are we going?" I had to ask.

"Ah! You see, love...we are heading to..." Klaus stopped in his mid sentence. He was looking behind me so on his cue, I turned around too. It was the captain...

"Mr Mikaelsson..." The captain called..."we are going to be taking off in about a minute. I request you and your wife to kindly take your seats and fasten your seat belts."

Klaus nodded to his orders, strange for him to take orders. But the strangest part was that he called me his wife. I looked over at Klaus, raising my eyebrow. He got my question, flashing me his smile..."He thought I was with my wife, I just didn't correct him, sweetheart. Sounded glorious to my ears, Caroline...Mikaelsson." He mused and I couldn't help but crack a smile myself. It did sound good. And if I was not lying, Caroline Mikaelsson did not sound half bad either. In fact, it sounded as though the name was meant to be this way.

The plane started moving on the run way so I quickly went to the recliners and sat down next to Klaus. Because this was not a conventional air craft, I couldn't figure out how to fasten my seat belt. Klaus helped me with that, he held my hand in his. In a matter of next few moments, the plane had taken off. We were now in the clouds. I looked out the window and I could see the top of Virginia getting smaller and smaller.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked him again turning around to look at him.

"We are going to Paris." He smiled. And mine faded.

"WHAT?" I immediately stood up..."Are you kidding me? Klaus its like 9 hours away."

"8 and a half, to be precise." He corrected me with his ever silly grin that was making me so mad at this point.

"Seriously? This is not funny, Klaus. You practically just kidnapped me. Nobody knows where I am. They are going to freakin' send a search party. Oh GOD. How could you just barge in and fly me to Paris like that?"

"I promised you, Caroline." He said. I saw him get up from his own seat, he came over to where I was pacing around. He held my hands in his and despite being angry at him, I did not snatch them away..."I'll take you, where ever you want to go. Rome, Paris...Tokyo." He reminded me, I suddenly broke down laughing...

"Klaus, a little heads up would've been nice." I told him

"I've been planning this for days, love." He informed me..."This is the reason why I couldn't make it to you yesterday. I wanted this to be something extra ordinary for you, Caroline. However, the timings changed. I originally intended for it to happen this weekend, but your sudden confession just forced me to not wait another second." He smiled.

"I don't know what to say..." I was so confused and yet so incredibly happy..."Thank you, Klaus. For all of this." I gestured around the plane. He responded with a smile, walked me towards his seat, sat down first and made a place for me to sit with him. As I did, he wrapped his arms around me and I placed my head on his chest. His heartbeats re-assuring me of his love for me.

"We are going to Paris." I whispered lightly as I gazed out in the darkness of the sky that surrounded us for miles.

"We are going to Paris, Caroline." Klaus repeated and he placed a light kiss on my head. I relaxed under the warmth of his arms. At that moment, I didn't care about a single being in the world. I was going to the city of love with the man I love. Nothing else mattered.

I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent and I drifted off in the most peaceful slumber.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: This is two part story, the next chapter will be updated soon. Its going to be the one in Paris. I can easily make this in a complete story but that depends on the reviews. I'm new to this so please go easy on me. Pretty please? :) I hope I didn't entirely screw this up. Enjoy this chapter, the next chapter might be smut. You decide? ;) **

**Love, Ash! xx**


End file.
